El Sheriff
by SheiCullengrey
Summary: Isabella Swan, nueva en el pueblucho de Forks.Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que tomaban sus muñecas, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación, sino que el Sheriff de esa tarde estaba sosteniéndola y mirándola con lujuria. -Mal Summary-


**HI! Regrese después de meses, vengo con algo nuevo/viejo, lo escribimos con mi Beta, si Giu, soy vos :') Hace 2 años en el colegio, horas libres... Ah en menos de 1 hora lo hicimos e.e Somos geniales Limones Salvajes GRRR ;) **

**_Lamentablemente Twilight no me pertenece u.u Es propiedad de la Sra. Meyer _  
**

**_Solo Edward Cullen es mio (En mis sueños) *.*_**

* * *

Primer día de Clases de Isabella Swan en el Instituto Forks High School, nueva en el pequeño pueblo en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos, Bella como preferían que le dijeran sus amigos y familiares, odiaba Forks, era húmedo y verde parecía sacado de un planeta alienígena, también muy aburrido y casi nunca se veía el sol ya que las nubes lo ocultaban, en síntesis lo aborrecía.

Luego de sus clases decidió ver que componía el pueblucho, con su camioneta que podría ser su abuelo pero que adoraba con el alma, dio un paseo por aquí y por allá, digamos no había demasiado para ver, lo único que llamo su atención fue la estación de policía, claro cualquiera imaginaria un "Señor Edificio" lleno de lujos muy bien pintado con los últimos avances, JA claro. Esa estación de policía parecía salida de las películas de Texas, toda de madera con un gran cartel que decía "Sheriff", Bella casi se cae a rodar por el suelo de la risa pero no logro hacerlo porque su mirada quedo clavada en unos ojos ámbar que la miraba fijamente, comenzó su común escaneo: Pelo cobrizo, cejas pobladas, nariz recta, mentón cuadrado, un bigote, sombrero marrón, que combinaba con su atuendo, que dejaba entre ver su musculatura. Y para concluir una placa que decía "Sheriff".

Se lo comía con la mirada aunque también le daba algo de risa verlo vestido así, decidió partir a su hogar, al llegar hizo la cena para ella y su padre Carlisle, un importante medico del hospital, decidió no comer y subió a su cuarto, se puso su pijama que consistían en un pequeño short de lycra negro y una remera de tiras roja, se cepillo los dientes y el cabello, se acercó a su ventana, miro hacia afuera.

-Muy verde- susurró para ella misma.

Tomo un poco de aire, largando un suspiro, cerró una de las cortinas y se tiro sin nada gracia en su cama, tamaño Size King con dosel y cobertores de seda negro, cerró los ojos, se acurrucó en el medio y cayó en el brazos de Morfeo.

Siendo ya las 3am se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que tomaban sus muñecas, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación, sino que el Sheriff de esa tarde estaba sosteniéndola y mirándola con lujuria.

-Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Bella.

-Estoy aquí por ti, vine por ti! – le respondió el cobrizo.

-Vallase, no se siquiera su nombre, gritaré!

-Soy Cullen, el Sheriff de este pueblucho, Edward Cullen y no me iré de aquí - dijo sacando su látigo negro- me quedare y te daré látigo, látigo- concluyó dándola vuelta, azotando sus nalgas y comenzando una noche de pura pasión y lujuria.

Eran las 6am, Edward estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Bella gritó:

-Mes has violado!

El Sheriff rió como poseso- No te opusiste para nada en la noche cuando te tomé, pero eso no importa, ahora espera un hijo mío- dijo al pie de la ventana.

-Bastardo! - gritó Bella tomando un zapato y arrojándoselo, Edward saltó por la ventaba y se transformo en un murciélago desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Como él predijo 9 meses después Bella había tenido una hermosa beba pero por desgracia, ella murió apenas salió la pequeña, el Sheriff/Padre tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le dijó:

-Cuando tengas 18 años y seas una hermosa mujer como tu madre, te daré látigo, látigo como sucedió con ella, mi querida Nessie…

* * *

G: FIN JAJAJA! e.e

S :No ¬ Es: CONTINUARA (¿)

**Eso también decía en las hojas :P**

* * *

**Y? Que les pareció? Si a un mini-fic del Sheriff Edward Cullen y su bigote ?**

**Si hacemos algo con G, seguro cuando volvamos al colegio, osea en un mes y cuatro días (No quiero empezar!)**

**Saludos desde mi casa ! Jajajaja**

**Ah, Giu, Iloveyou BFR 3**


End file.
